brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Santa Claus
Holiday |Variations = |Years = 1995, 1998 - 2002, 2006, 2009 - 2016 |Appearances = 1076 Advent Calendar 1807 Santa Claus and Sleigh 1177 Santa's Truck 1298 Basic Advent Calendar 1807 Santa Claus and Sleigh 2824 City Advent Calendar 3953 Santa Key Chain 4428 City Advent Calendar 2012 7324 LEGO City Advent Calendar 7553 City Advent Calendar 7687 City Advent Calendar 7904 City Advent Calendar 3300002 Holiday Set 2 of 2 850150 Santa Key Chain 852119 Santa Magnet Set 852742 LEGO Holiday Magnet 852753 Vintage Minifigure Collection Volume 4 853353 Holiday Magnet 4204330 Santa Key Chain 4287988 Santa Mini-Figure Snow Globe 8833 Minifigures Series 8 }} Santa Claus is a festive Minifigure bringing Christmas cheer to other Minifigures. Santa Claus is available in many Holiday LEGO sets and appears in many sets and video games for comical purposes. Description Santa has been included in many sets. In almost all of them, he has a plain red torso and standard white beard, with the exception of his variation in the shower and minifigures variation, almost all of them have his apperances all have red pirate hats and long white beards, again the exeption of his minifigures variation. Variations Santa's first apperance was in 1995 in 1807 Santa Claus and Sleigh, this variation includes a red pirate hat, the classic lego face, a red torso, red arms, yellow hands and grey legs. Santa's second variation was in 1998, this variation also appeared in 2007 and 2009 it appeared 1298 Basic Advent Calendar, 852119 Santa Magnet Set, 852753 Vintage Minifigure Collection Volume 4, 852742 LEGO Holiday Magnet this variation includes a red pirate hat, the classic lego face, a red torso, red arms, yellow hands and red legs with black hips. Santa's third variation was in 1999 in 1076 Advent Calendar this variation includes a red pirate hat, the classic lego face, long white beard, a red torso, red arms, yellow hands and red legs. Santa's fourth variation was in 2000 in 1177 Santa's Truck this variation includes a red pirate hat, the classic lego face, long white beard, a red torso, red arms, yellow hands and red legs with white hips. Santa's fifth variation was in 2005,in 7324 LEGO City Advent Calendar this variation includes red pirate hat, the classic lego face, long white beard, a red torso, red arms, yellow hands and dark grey legs. Santa's sixth variation was in 2006, in 7904 City Advent Calendar, this is the first variation to include a face that isn't the classic one, this version includes red pirate hat, a smiling face with orange eyebrows and a beard, long white beard, a red torso, red arms, yellow hands and red legs. Santa's seventh variation was in 2009, in 7687 City Advent Calendar, this is the only version to include glasses, this version includes red pirate hat, a smiling face with black glasses, a red torso, long white beard, red arms, yellow hands and red,legs with white hips. Santa had two apperances in 2010; Santa's eight variation was in 2824 City Advent Calendar, this version depicts him in the shower, this version includes red pirate hat, a smiling face, long white beard, yellow torso, yellow arms, yellow hands and yellow legs with black hips. Santa's ninth variation was also in 2824 City Advent Calendar, this version includes red pirate hat, a smiling face with black glasses, long white beard, a red torso, red arms, yellow hands and red legs. Santa had three apperances in 2011; Santa's tenth variation was in 853353 Holiday Magnet, this version includes red pirate hat, a smiling face with freckles, long white beard, red torso, red arms, yellow hands and red legs. Santa's eleventh variation was in 7553 City Advent Calendar, this version includes red pirate hat, a smiling face, long white beard, red torso, red arms, yellow hands and grey legs. Santa's twelfth variation, was in 3300002 Holiday Set 2 of 2 ,this version includes red pirate hat, a smiling face with a white beard, a long white beard, red torso, red arms, yellow hands and grey legs. Santa's thirteenth variation was in 4428 City Advent Calendar 2012 ,this version includes red pirate hat, a smiling face with a white beard, a long white beard, red torso, red arms, yellow hands and grey legs. Santa's fourteenth variation was in 8833 Minifigures Series 8 & 60024 City Advent Calendar, he has the classic santa hat with a white bobble and white ruff, a smiling face with a white beard, a short white beard, a red torso which has a coat printed on it with white ruff outlining and a black and gold belt, he has red arms and white hands and red legs, he carries a brown sack for an accessory. Background Santa makes toys all year round with his elves for good children around the world this is shown in the advent calander sets, he delivers on his sleigh driven by his reindeer. Santa only delivers presents to children on earth so he asked Yoda, Darth Maul and Jango Fett to deliver presents around the galaxy for him. In the Video Games Santa has appeared in five video games; 4850307 LEGO Battles, LEGO Battles: Ninjago, LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures, LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues and LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy he plays no role in these games, but is an unlockable character. In 4850307 LEGO Battles he is unloackble at 100% completion of the game, in LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures and LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues he can be found on level 2 in the house. In LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy he can be built in the character creator with a cheat code. Notes * He became unlocked in the LEGO Battles video game on Christmas Eve. * He became unlocked in the LEGO Battles: Ninjago video game on Christmas Day. * He is also playable in the Consoles and DS version of LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures and the DS version of LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues with his weapon being a giant candy cane. * Santa also appears in CrystAlien Conflict as a unit who has accidentally crash-landed on mars during the bonus level when you type "SANTA" as a password. He is seen riding a snowboard and wielding a blaster. *Using cheats, Santa can be used as a playable character in the video game LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy. Applying the cheats CL4U5H and TYH319 at the Cantina can allow the player to select all of Santa's body parts when at the Character Customiser, his beard and glasses are then added when the Disguises extra is used in-game. * He has the same beard as Red Ninja Master from the Ninja theme. * His bio mentions the Arctic theme, and the LEGO factory in Denmark. * His bag and hat are new pieces. * The sack was designed for him, but has since been used in other themes like The Lone Ranger. * He is one of nine Collectable Minifigures (the other being the Cheerleader, the Skater, the Surfer, the Witch, the Race Car Driver, the Hula Dancer, the Surfer Girl, and a variant of the Zombie) to appear in a non set. * In 10245 Santa's Workshop, he has a red sack instead of light brown. * Santa's reindeer are available as units in CrystAlien Conflict, although they cannot attack. They are best used as scouts for Santa. *In Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, Santa Claus was voiced by the late Chuck McCann, who also voiced Thing in Fantastic Four: The Animated Series. *in Prep and Landing, Santa Claus was voiced by the late Wiliam Morgan Sheppard, who also voiced Dum Dum Dugan in Iron Man: The Animated Series. *In The Big O, Santa Claus was voiced by the late Yuzuru Fujimoto, who also voiced Commissioner Gordon in the Japanese dubs of the Burton-Schumacher movies, and Admiral Ackbar in the Japanese dubs of The Empire Strike Back and Return of the Jedi. Appearances * 1076 Advent Calendar *1807 Santa Claus and Sleigh *1177 Santa's Truck *1298 Basic Advent Calendar *1807 Santa Claus and Sleigh *2824 City Advent Calendar *3953 Santa Key Chain *4428 City Advent Calendar 2012 *7324 LEGO City Advent Calendar *7553 City Advent Calendar *7687 City Advent Calendar *7904 City Advent Calendar * 60024 City Advent Calendar *60063 City Advent Calendar * 10245 Santa's Workshop *3300002 Holiday Set 2 of 2 *850150 Santa Key Chain *852119 Santa Magnet Set *852742 LEGO Holiday Magnet *852753 Vintage Minifigure Collection Volume 4 *853353 Holiday Magnet *4204330 Santa Key Chain *4287988 Santa Mini-Figure Snow Globe *8833 Minifigures Series 8 *60099 City Advent Calendar *60133 City Advent Calendar *60155 City Advent Calendar *60201 City Advent Calendar *60235 LEGO City Advent Calendar Video Game Appearances * 4850307 LEGO Battles * LEGO Battles: Ninjago * LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures * LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy TV Appearances *LEGO City Adventures **Police Navidad Gallery of Variants |img9=2824 Tag 24 - Minifigur.JPG |txt9=From 2824 City Advent Calendar |img10=Hol012.jpg |txt10=From 853353 Holiday Magnet |img11=7553 - Tag 24 - 2.JPG |txt11=7553 City Advent Calendar |img12=LEGO Santa 2.jpg |txt12=From 3300002 Holiday Set 2 of 2 |img13=Hol014.jpg |txt13=From 4428 City Advent Calendar 2012 |img14=MerryChristmasHohoho.png |txt14=From 60024 City Advent Calendar |img15= Modern Santa.png |txt15= The Modern Santa }} LEGO.com Description Stats Gallery MS8 Santa.jpg|Digital CGI Rendering img160x210_Minifigures.png|Santa posing for the logo on LEGOshop.com. Santa minifigures.png|In a German Catalouge santa LB.png|From LEGO Battles Santa Claus stage 1-2.png|From LEGO Battles: Ninjago Lego-star-wars-ii-the-original-trilogy-20061222011629740-000.jpg|From LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy Santa.gif|Santa Claus in LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures Category:Holiday minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 1995 Category:LEGO Battles minifigures Category:Minifigures (theme) Category:Minifigures that are based on real people Category:8833 Minifigures Series 8